peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Gets Grounded On Easter
Transcript Madame Gazelle: Peppa, you've been a very bad girl today! Peppa: But Madame Gazelle! Easter is on Sunday March 27th, and I want some Easter Candy! Madame Gazelle: Well too bad! I am going to give you a note! (gives the note to Peppa) Peppa: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not a note! My parents will kill me for this! Madame Gazelle: Now go to detention until 4:00 PM! (at detention) Mr. Mouse: Welcome to detention! You will not talk, sleep, chew gum, play on the computer, listen to music, make faces, whistle, yell, and especially no burping or farting! You will stay here until 4:00 PM! (at 4:00 PM, when Peppa got home) Daddy Pig: Peppa, we can't believe you got a note and went to detention! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for 427 weeks! Peppa: But Mom and Dad! Easter is on Sunday March 27th, and I want some Easter Candy! Mummy Pig: Well too bad, and speaking of that, we are going to tell the Easter Bunny not to give you any candy this year! Peppa: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no no! No please! I want some Easter Candy! Daddy Pig: Too bad! Now go upstairs to your room now! Peppa; (runs up to her room) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! (on Easter Sunday Morning) Peppa: Hooray! It's finally Easter Sunday Morning! I'm going to see if the Easter Bunny has left me any candy! (meanwhile, at the living room) Peppa: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no no! The Easter Bunny didn't give me any Easter Candy! Daddy Pig: That's right Peppa! We told the Easter Bunny to not to give you any candy this year! Mummy Pig: But, however, we did get you some Easter Presents! Peppa: Really? Daddy Pig: Yes, they're in the kitchen! Peppa: (runs to the kitchen) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (at the kitchen) Peppa: What? These aren't my presents! What did you guys give me? Daddy Pig: We've got you some Barney, Bob the Builder, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Oswald, Dinosaur Train, Super Why, Blue's Clues, Oswald, and Bear in the Big Blue House DVD's! These are the only shows you'll watch from now on! Mummy Pig: We also got you some educational video games like Big Brain Academy, Leap Frog, Reader Rabbit, Little Big Planet, and other educational video games! These are the only video games you'll play from now on! Peppa: No, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Peppa: I hate Barney, Bob the Builder, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Oswald, Dinosaur Train, Super Why, Blue's Clues, Oswald, Bear in the Big Blue House, and the others!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Daddy Pig: Too bad! These are the only TV shows and video games you'll be playing from now on! Mummy Pig: Normally we'll say, "Go Upstairs To Your Room Right Now" But instead, we'll say "Start Watching Those Shows and Start Playing Those Educational Video Games Right Now! Or You'll Be Grounded Even Longer!" (later, at Peppa's room) Peppa: Well, it looks like I have to start watching these baby shows and start playing my educational games from now on! Peppa: This is the worst easter ever! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The End (Moral: Do not put this stuff discriminating Peppa, in GoAnimate form, onto the PPFW.)